Demon of the month
by Kikiome
Summary: AU:Kagome and her friends cook up a scheme to raise money for their annual college party.One-shot


A/N: Kikiome here for your amusement. You know the strangest ideas come to you when you are sleep deprived and still awake at 5 am in the morning.

Demon of the month

Kagome, Sango, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi sat around the table at Wacdonalds discussing the budget for the college's annual party. Initially they had volunteered because they thought it was a way to skip class freely without getting into trouble but they soon realized that it wasn't worth the hassle.

Kagome took a bite of her burger and talked around chewing, "It isn't going to work. We simply do not have the funds. Even if we went cheap on the decorations, there still wouldn't be enough."

"We have to get this band for the dance or we'll be the laughing stock of the school," Eri said.

"Well if someone wouldn't have been spreading rumors that we already booked the band we wouldn't be in this mess," Ayumi stared at Yuka.

"In my defense, it was for a good cause," Yuka argued.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Yeah, if you call 'good cause' getting a date for the party."

Kagome laughed and studied the budget once again, there had to be a way around this. Eri was right if they didn't get the band they wouldn't be able to show their face at school again.

"Why don't we try and raise the money, like the football players and cheerleaders do," asked Eri.

"That is a great idea Eri," Kagome said.

"We could have a bake sale," suggested Ayumi.

Kagome took a drink of her pop before replying, "I'm not sure that would raise a lot of money, we would probably end up paying people to eat our food."

This made the group giggle and nod in agreement.

"I have an idea," said Sango.

All eyes fell on Sango and she seemed to squirm under the scrutiny.

"Go on," Kagome urged.

Sango hesitated for a second before continuing, "Well, you know those calendars in the stores, the ones with cute kittens and puppies or pretty scenery that seem to sell out?"

Sango waited until they nodded their heads, "Why don't we make one like that and sell it."

Yuka shook her head, "Why would someone buy a calendar from us when they can get it from the store?"

Sango grinned,"Because it won't contain cats and dogs or scenery but demons."

The girls just stared at her as if she had grown two heads. Kagome thought it over, girls at school seemed to revolve around the guys there that were demons, if they did make a calendar they were sure to sell out.

"Can we even do that?" asked Ayumi.

"Why not," Kagome said smiling.

"We're so scandalous," laughed Yuka.

XXXXxxxx~~~~xxxxXXXX

The girl's heads were all close together staring down at a piece of paper whispering to each other so no one else would hear.

"I still can't believe we are really going through with this," said Eri.

"Well we have almost everything agreed upon, we'll use my camera, Sango's computer for printing, Ayumi's dad's studio, Yuka will supply the props, and Eri you did say you can get costumes and makeup."

"Yeah, my mom has a bunch of extra stuff from her job so it shouldn't be a problem, "Eri replied.

"Now we just have to get the demons, " said Kagome tapping the pencil to her chin, "I could probably talk to Inuyasha and Kouga, they would probably agree but we would still have to find ten more."

Ayumi smiled, "Renkotsu and Bankutsu are both in my class, I can ask them."

"Yes but that still leaves eight open places," Kagome said.

"Seven, there is also Naraku, "replied Sango.

Kagome nodded, "Yes I almost forgot about him, he has that bad boy appeal going on. Still that leaves a lot of open places and there just aren't enough demons."

"Unless we shoot multiple pictures of them," Yuka said.

"Then we still have two open spots," Kagome pointed out. There weren't enough demons to go around, _too bad_ Kagome thought.

"We could always use Miroku," Sango said blushing.

Kagome shook her head, "He's cute but he's not a demon, we'll think of someone, in the meantime we should concentrate on getting the ones we do have to agree to this."

Kagome gathered up the papers in her arms and headed out the door with the other girls. They had a lot of work ahead of them. She waved goodbye to her friends and they all headed home with promises of meeting back up at lunch tomorrow.

XXXXXxxxxx~~~~~~~~~xxxxxXXXXX

"Please Inuyasha, I really need this," Kagome pleaded.

Kagome had caught up with Inuyasha after class just like she had with Kouga, except he was not agreeing like Kouga had.

"No Kagome, I don't want people seeing me nude," Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him farther away from the door, "Shh, I don't want anyone to hear and it won't be nude pictures. Just pictures with your shirt off."

Inuyasha was about to protest again before Kagome stopped him, "Please Inuyasha, how many times have I helped you with your homework or helped you cheat on your tests, the least you could do is this one little thing for me."

Kagome gave her best puppy dog eyes and to her astonishment he actually agreed, "Fine, but you'll have to pick me up, my brothers in town so he's using the car."

Kagome gave him a giant hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome ran off toward the cafeteria to meet with her friends. She spotted them right away at their usual table and rushed over to them taking a seat beside Sango.

"So?" Sango asked.

"They both agreed," Kagome said beaming.

"So did Bankotsu and Renkotsu," Ayumi whispered leaning closer.

"I asked Nuraku this morning, he agreed too,"

So that was it, they had most of their demons for the shoot. The rest of lunch was filled with discussion on what day they would do the shoot. They all agreed it was better on Saturday to meet up.

XXXxxx~~~xxxXXX

Kagome pulled in Inuyasha's driveway and parked the car. She ran up to the doorway and knocked, she heard yelling inside before the door was pulled open.

Kagome was greeted with a cold stare, _That's right, Inuyasha said his brother was in town._

"You may come in," Sesshoumaru said stepping out of the way.

Kagome stepped uneasily over the threshold and followed Sesshoumaru towards the kitchen silently. She set herself on one of the stools and prepared herself for the wait.

Studying Sesshoumaru she noted that his hair seemed longer then before and his shoulders broader, _he would make perfect pictures, even when he is scowling he is handsome. _She admired the way his shirt stretched against his chest and watched as his hair swished and then fell over one shoulder as he bent over to retrieve something from a bottom shelf. Inuyasha's hair was pretty but not as beautiful as Sesshoumaru's. _If he was in the calendar, they would sell for sure._

"Why are you staring at me?" Sesshoumaru asked startling her.

"Did you know you have the perfect face for pictures?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru raised a quizzical brow, "No."

"I think you would be great for pictures, you have this commanding aura about you," Kagome continued.

"Do I now?" Sesshoumaru stated sarcastically.

"It's true, every frame would be perfect," Kagome sounded like she was laying it on thick but she truly believed he would look good in pictures, "Would you let me take pictures of you?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said.

"Please?" Kagome asked.

"No," he repeated.

"Inuyasha already told you didn't he?" Kagome said.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said smirking, "and I will not lower myself so people can ogle at me."

"But it's for a good cause, please Sesshoumaru we need one more person," Kagome pleaded.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"I'll do your laundry for a month, I'll wash your car, I'll even insult Inuyasha just please agree," Kagome bargained.

"Anything?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes, just agree to do this for me," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a minuite, "Fine, but you have to do anything I say."

Kagome held out her hand, "Agreed"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

The shoot was winding down and Kagome was proud of the pictures she had gotten, this calendar was going to be a hit. All the guys had been pretty cooperative and very photogenic, Sesshoumaru was the last one and he was proving to be the hardest to work with.

"You have to smile Sesshoumaru," Kagome said taking a few shots. She sighed when he didn't even smirk and put down the camera letting it hang from her neck.

Currently they had Sesshoumaru lounging on a chaise, shirt off but in a pair of shorts which were strategically hidden by a big fluffy fur pelt that suggested he had nothing on underneath. He looked amazing except the pictures didn't scream perfect and Kagome wanted perfect.

"Why can I not wear clothes?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily. He had asked this in the beginning but after a little persuasion he had disrobed.

"I already explained this to you, it's an illusion, all the guys had to strip down so to speak," Kagome said snapping a few shots from a different angle.

Sesshoumaru mumbled something under his breath; he was really beginning to get on her nerves. _I don't care how hot he is; with out any sort of an emotion the pictures wouldn't be good enough. _

She rubbed her forehead and walked over to where Sango stood, "I don't think this is going to work."

"I know, it's the same face over and over again, "Sango replied.

"All I want is some kind of emotion, his face is so still he almost looks like a statue," Kagome turned and glanced at Sesshoumaru who was now pacing back and forth.

"Well, get what you can," Sango said, "we only have a half an hour left."

Kagome nodded and went back to taking pictures of an unwilling subject. They had moved to one of the beds that was covered in black silk sheets for the last set of pictures. Kagome was on her last roll of film, with only a few shots left but as many pictures as she had taken she still didn't have the perfect one.

"All right Sesshoumaru, why don't you try propping up your elbow, Eri can you adjust his hair, alright that looks fine," Kagome ordered.

It would have been a beautiful picture except Sesshoumaru looked really bored, "What's wrong Sesshoumaru?

He just seemed to glare at her more, "Look Sesshoumaru, you did agree to this."

"Yes and you agreed to do anything I wanted."

Kagome rolled her eyes thinking of all the horrendous things he would have her do, _he'll probably make me clean gutters and wash windows._ Then she noticed that his glare had turned to something else and she blushed.

"Yes, anything," she said breathlessly.

Sesshoumarus eyelids seemed to lower and his expression softened giving her the perfect opportunity she needed to snap her last picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx~~~~~~~~xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Calendars had been printed and Kagome and the girls set behind the table passing them out. Sango was right; it was a great way to raise money. At twenty dollars a calendar they had already raised one thousand dollars, enough to book the band and make a profit.

"Wow, this is amazing," Kagome said looking out on the crowd. Their calendar was in every hand and if she guessed right, they were turned to Mister December who also was featured on the cover.

"How did you ever get this picture," Sango said next to her. Kagome shrugged and looked down at the calendar which had Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looking back at her. She hadn't been paying attention to who approached their table until a shadow cast over her.

She turned from one set of golden eyes to the actual owner of them, "Hi…Sesshoumaru."

"What is this!" he demanded pointing to the calendar.

"A calendar," she said shrugging.

He continued to glare at her. Really, it wasn't her fault he didn't have a clue what they had been doing with the pictures, Inuyasha had told him it had been for a class project, so really it was his fault.

"It was for a good cause," Kagome squeaked. As he reached over the table for her, she took off in the other direction running as fast as she could.


End file.
